


Good Old Days

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They would do anything to bring back the good old days. Anything.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Good Old Days

Everything was set. All that remained was to go. Three graves stood there, side by side. Two men knelt by them, putting flowers atop of them.

"A reunion, isn't it?" a black-haired man said "Lily, James, Peter, and us."

"Yes, so it is, Sirius." the other man agreed "I miss them, all of them. I miss them so badly it hurts."

"Me too, Moony." Sirius agreed "Me too."

"So, we are in agreement, then." Remus turned to him "Let's do it."

And so they did. They were enveloped in bright white light, and then their bodies were gone.

They woke up in a familiar room, and they were eleven years old again. James and Peter slept soundly in the other two beds. Seeing their friends alive and breathing was overwhelming, to say the least. So Padfoot and Moony simply watched Prongs and Wormtail while they slept. 

Finally, James and Peter woke up.

"Good morning." James greeted, yawning immensely 

"Good morning." Peter chorused, giving James a look of admiration

Sirius and Remus looked at one another. It took them a while to realize that they considered Peter's behavior as normal. That he felt they only kept him around to boost their own egos. This was the reason he grew bitter and turned against them. This needed to change.

"So what do you say, James?" Sirius spoke up "Wanna go prank Filch?"

"Sure." James agreed

"I'm coming too." 

"No, you are not." Remus interjected "We need to do that essay."

"Let's hurry. Time is of the essence." Sirius tapped his foot against the floor."

They left, and Remus closed the door behind him. Then he locked it from the outside.

"What essay are we working on?" Peter asked

"We aren't doing any essay." Remus stared grimly "I am the one who brought you into the fold, so I feel responsible for you. It took me a while to realize that you worship us, which is not healthy. I want to help you with that. So I convinced Sirius to keep James out of the way. Now, the first order of business is......"

-x-

"I can't do it." Peter stammered "Please don't make me do it."

"You will do it." Remus wouldn't budge an inch "It's for your own good."

He had one of James' best shirts out.

"You aren't leaving this room until it's done."

Peter looked resigned as he got to work.

-x-

When Sirius and James returned, the room was ransacked, and neither Remus nor Peter were anywhere to be found. James' best shirt, a gift from Sirius, now had 'I think you're an egoistical prat' written on it. Worse, as James found out when he tried to remove it, it was reinforced with magic. On the wall above Sirius's bed, another writing sat proudly. It read 'Bad Blood'.

"Moony and Wormtail must have done this." James concluded "But why?"

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged, even though he knew the reason very well "Maybe they are seeking to usurp our titles as Prank Kings."

James thought about two quiet boys and shook his head.

"No." he said firmly "There is something else going on, and I am going to find out what it is."

"Suit yourself." Sirius lay down in bed "I am going to take a nap."

-x-

James tripped over his own two feet, and frowned. He recognized the Tripping Jinx, and he heard someone giggling in the nearby corridor. However, when he took a look, there was no one there. Frowning, James went to class.

Remus and Peter took off the Invisibility Cloak and high-fived one another.

"You're making good progress." Remus praised "Soon you'll be our equal."

"But why?" Peter asked "Why are you going through this trouble for me?"

Because you're my friend, Wormtail. Because I don't want to lose you to Voldemort.

Those were the things Remus wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Let's go to class, Peter." he said instead "We'll talk tonight."

-x-

Sirius looked out of the window. Two figures darted across the school grounds and ventured into the familiar tunnel. Sirius recognized them as Remus and Peter.

"What are they doing?" James joined him by the window

"I suspect they are having Animagi lessons in secret."

"Remus and Peter are learning to become Animagi?" James asked incredulously 

"Peter is." Sirius answered easily 

"Why not Remus?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Why didn't he invite us?"

"Because I can do it already." Sirius smirked "I suppose that's how Remus got the idea. He wants Peter to outshine us."

Then he transformed into a big black dog. James whistled in amazement.

"Could you teach me?"

"Of course." Sirius grinned


End file.
